


Amor Prohibido: "Billy, somos hermanos" "Max, somos hermanastros".

by MaxMayfieldHargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Bonding, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMayfieldHargrove/pseuds/MaxMayfieldHargrove
Summary: Unos meses después de la temporada 3 (Billy no murió)Billy seguía siendo el mismo molesto y abusivo de siempre, sobretodo con su hermanastra Max, pero las cosas cambian cuando él empieza a sentir cosas por ella. Cosas que un hermanastro no debe sentir por su hermanastra, y está decidido en hacer que ella sienta lo mismo por él.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. "Esto no está pasando"

Desde la noche del 4 de julio las cosas habían cambiado. Max había ido día y noche a la clínica para ver la recuperación de su hermanastro mientras él estaba dormido. Max se preguntaba si Billy la sacaría de allí por ir a verlo. "Lo siento" dijo antes de desvanecerse. Ella sintió como se venía abajo pero Dios hace milagros y no dejó que Billy muriera.  
Había pasado 4 meses desde el incidente y Billy volvió a su hogar hace 3 meses. No se mostró muy compasivo con su hermana. Una vez recuperado volvió a ser ese hermanastro molesto. No abusaba de ella como lo hacía antes de amenazarlo con el bate de Steve pero seguía siendo una molestia.  
Llegado el mes de Octubre, ya no trabajaba en la piscina local pero se mantenía ocupado trabajando de mecánico justo en frente del negocio de los Byers. Aprovechaba eso para espiar a su hermanastra. Realmente no sabía porque hacía eso. La primera impresión era que descargaba toda la furia que tenía hacia su padre en su hermana y la segunda era porque una parte de él quería proteger a Max pero no era lo suficiente valiente para demostrarlo con amor. Necesitaba tener a alguien debajo de sus pasos y ella era la mejor opción que tenía.  
Max estaba desayunando sola en la cocina, su madre había ido a la casa de una amiga y su padrastro trabajaba. Junto a ella tenía su walkie-talkie, ya que había acordado juntarse temprano con sus amigos. Escuchó como su hermano bajaba las escaleras y caminaba pasando justo por detrás de ella. Cuando pasó le tocó el pelo solo para empezar a molestarla. Ella lo miró molesta.  
"No empieces Billy" escupió.  
"¿O que?" La miró sonriendo mientras se servía cereales en un tazón con yogurt. Ella lo ignoró volviendo a comer. Él se sentó en frente de ella sin sacarle la mirada de encima solo para intimidarla.  
Max levantó la mirada "Deja de mirarme", Billy masticó su desayuno mirándola. Max bajó la mirada pero sentía los ojos de su hermanastro en ella. Volvió a mirarlo "Suficiente Billy".  
"Yo te diré cuando es suficiente" Ella rodeó los ojos. Su walkie-talkie sonó.  
"Chicos, nos juntamos en 30 minutos, ¿cierto?." Habló Dustin. Todos los amigos empezaron a contestar un "si". Justo cuando Max iba a contestar su hermano le sacó el aparato de las manos. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y enojada.  
"Max no irá perdedores" Rió después de mandar el mensaje, ella se levantó y fue hacia él para sacarle el aparato. Billy levanto el brazo para que ella no lo alcanzara.  
"Dámelo Billy, no es divertido" Dijo enojada tratando de sacarle el walkie-talkie.  
"Para ti no, para mi si, demasiado"  
"Basta" alcanzando el brazo de él.  
"Solo mírate, tratando de sacármelo jaja"  
"Billy" tirando de él.  
"Billy" imitó su voz y rió.  
"¡Dámelo maldita sea!" Gritó ella. Billy la miró atravesándola con la mirada. No le gustaba que diga malas palabras. Ella se dio cuenta del error y soltó su brazo dando dos pasos hacia atrás sin quitarle la mirada.  
"No jodas, maldito, deja a Max en paz" Se escuchó a Dustin. Billy envió una mirada de costado hacia el aparato y de vuelta a su hermanastra.  
"¿Cuantas veces te dije que no digas malas palabras? ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no me gritaras?". Se acercó lentamente a ella mientras Max retrocedía.  
"Billy, solo dámelo". Él sonrió frenando el paso. Extendió el brazo hacia su hermana ofreciéndole el aparato, ella estiró la mano para agarrarlo y él aprovechó para agarrarla fuerte del brazo y llevarla hacia él. Ella largó un suspiro de susto.  
"Pídeme perdón" Amenazó él. No obtuvo respuesta y la pegó más a su cuerpo haciendo que ella largue un gemido asustándose y mirándolo con ojos de plato. "Maax" Alargó su nombre como aquella vez en el auto.  
"Maldita mierda" Volvió a hablar Dustin. Billy sonrió. Apretó el botón para hablar, agarró del pelo fuerte a su hermanastra tirando de él y haciendo que ella gritara.  
"¿Escuchas eso perdedor? Max se está portando mal así que no irá a ningún lado" Muchas voces empezaron a salir a través del aparato, sus amigos pidiendo que la soltara y otros insultándolo, Dustin sobre todo. "Max, pídeme perdón y te dejaré ir" dijo apretando el botón para que sus amigos escucharan.  
"Púdrete" respondió ella golpeando entre medio de las piernas de su hermanastro. Billy la soltó y se agarró allí. Max fue corriendo a su habitación y cerró la puerta trabándola con el armario.  
Billy volvió a agarrar el aparato que le había caído de las manos y dijo para los chicos "Max, está literalmente muerta, no la esperen". Apagó el aparato, lo soltó y fue con rabia a buscar a la pelirroja. Golpeó la puerta con fuerza. "Abre maldita perra, voy a matarte".  
"Déjame en paz" Gritó ella desesperada. Billy la mataría, no podía escaparse por la ventana porque el castigo sería más grande.  
"Si no me abres ahora mismo te juro Max, te juro que te va a doler mucho, demasiado", Ella miró horrorizada la puerta y lo pensó.  
"Billy, no me lastimes" suplicó.  
"No voy a lastimarte si me abres"  
"No te creo" dijo respirando agitada y asustada.  
"Te prometo que no te lastimaré"  
"Si no quieres lastimarme entonces vete".  
"Está bien Max, te daré tiempo". Solo se escuchó silencio. ¿Billy se había dado por vencido? Vivió con él por mucho tiempo para creer en eso.  
"A la mierda" dijo dispuesta a salir por la ventana. La abrió y justo en el momento que iba a salir, su hermanastro aparece del otro lado. Ella gritó asustada, corrió para apartar el mueble de la puerta mientras Billy entraba en la habitación. Caminó hacia ella y la abrazó por la cintura sin girarla mientras ella luchaba por mover el mueble. "Noo, Billy suéltame".  
"Shhhhh, tranquila" le dijo suave en el oído. Ella seguía luchando porque sabía que esa calma en su hermanastro no era justamente la calma. "Solo debiste abrirme la puerta Max".  
"Noo, sueltame" Billy alzó a Max y la tiró a la cama, no dejó que ella escapara. Se subió en ella agarrando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras Max luchaba y se quejaba. "Billy por favor" trataba de escaparse del agarre de su hermano pero él era demasiado fuerte y su cuerpo era mucho mas grande que ella, sin contar los músculos.  
"Si me hubieras obedecido Max" dijo acercando su cara a la de ella. La pelirroja puso sus ojos como platos.  
"¿Qu- que?" lo miró frunciendo las cejas. El rió. Billy se acercó mas con sus ojos en los labios de su hermanastra y lamió sus propios labios para asustarla. "Bi..."  
"Shhh". Siguió acercándose y cuando llegó a rozarlos se detuvo. Max estaba totalmente quieta.  
"Aléjate" suspiró  
"Y supongo que esperas a que te haga caso". Rió. "Max, Max, eres tan inocente". Ella se movió debajo de él para sacarlo de encima y el rubio la apretó mas para que no pueda moverse. Eso asustó a Max. "¿Sabes lo que haré ahora?" dijo contra sus labios.  
"No, Billy, no" No quería hablar porque eso hacía que pegue mas sus labios a los de su hermano.  
Billy comenzó a reír mas alto. "Voy a besarte". Ella gimió.  
"No lo har.." Billy la calló pegando totalmente sus labios a los de ella pero no la beso.  
"¿Crees que no?". La miró a los ojos y ella a él. Billy podía sentir la respiración agitada de la pequeña.  
"Solo aléjate, por favor" Billy rió "Te creo, pero no lo hagas". Dijo rápido.  
Billy se alejó de ella y se levantó de la cama. Max contuvo la respiración mirando a su hermano como la miraba, corría el mueble de la puerta y salía de su habitación. Respiró con ganas aún recostada en la misma posición que Billy la había dejado.  
"¿Que carajos?" Suspiró. Se levantó y cerró su puerta. Caminó para sentarse en su cama y la puerta volvió a abrirse. Ella sobresaltada se dio la vuelta para ver a Billy.  
"No cierres la puerta" miró amenazadoramente a Max y ella negó rápido obedeciendo. Billy se fue y ella se sentó en la cama mirando a la misma dirección por donde él había desaparecido. ¿Desde cuando Billy volvió a tratarla así? ¿Desde cuando se acercaba a ella de esa manera? ¿Desde cuando la amenazaba diciéndole que iba a besarla? Recordó que había dejado su walkie-talkie a merced de su hermano y se maldijo. No quería salir de su habitación pero necesitaba hacerlo. Su ventana era solución. Sigilosamente escapó corriendo de la casa y pidiendo por favor no ser vista por Billy.  
**********************************  
Biily estaba en la cocina tomando agua y pensando en lo que había echo. Se dejó llevar de tal manera que terminó acostado encima de Max rozando su boca. Miró el aparato de su hermana y lo agarró caminando a su habitación para dárselo. Nada, Max no estaba allí. "La mato".  
**********************************  
Casa de los Byers.  
"¿Segura que no te hizo nada?". Dijo Will haciendo que su amiga de vueltas mientras le observaba el cuerpo.  
"Segura". Contestó ella.  
Will se sentó en el sillón junto a Lucas y El. Max se sentó junto a Mike.  
"No entiendo como te dejas Max" Dijo Mike moviendo sus manos y su cabeza sin entender.  
La pelirroja tapó su cara. "No es que me dejo, es que no quiero problemas".  
"¿Problemas?" Alzó la voz Will. "Max, él te está maltratando"  
Ella lo miró "Ya lo se pero..."  
"Pero nada". Contestó Will, Max lo miró sorprendida. "¿Te gusta lo que te hace?" Max frunció las cejas y buscó una respuesta.  
"¿Que dices?, claro que..."  
"¿Siempre se te acerca así?". Todos miraron a El. Un silencio incómodo se produjo en la casa de los Byers. Max y Eleven se miraron por un momento. Max rogaba por dentro para que su amiga no hablara. ¿Acaso la había estado espiando?. "Max..." La pelirroja negó suavemente.  
"Oigan, ya basta, todo está bajo control. Cambiemos de tema" La pelirroja cruzó sus brazos y los demás no dijeron nada. Eleven todavía no le sacaba los ojos de encima.  
"¿Donde se metió Dustin?. Preguntó Lucas ayudando a su ex. Ellos dos habían decidido cortar la relación ya que se la pasaban peleando y no querían perderse el uno con el otro, por eso decidieron ser nada mas que buenos amigos.  
"Vamos afuera a esperarlo" Will se levantó y los chicos lo siguieron. Max estaba por levantarse cuando su amiga habló.  
"¿Por que se te acercó así Max?. La pelirroja la miró y volvió a sentarse. Buscó las palabras pero no las encontraba. "¿Ya lo había hecho antes?". La pelirroja negó con la cabeza. Se miraron por unos segundos mas y Max se acercó a ella poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando sus manos.  
"No digas nada de lo que viste, te lo ruego"  
"¿Por qué?" Eleven no entendía por qué su amiga dejaba ser maltratada.  
"Solo, no digas nada". Suplicó la pelirroja.  
"Max..."  
"No El, nada" La morocha miró a su amiga decepcionada. "¿Por qué me espiaste?".  
"Porque era la voz de Billy la que estaba contestando y no la tuya. Y escuché tu grito". Max curvó sus labios. "Pensé que ya no te molestaba". Max negó con la cabeza lento.  
"Es un hijo de puta" Las chicas miraron confundidas para la puerta cuando vieron entrar a los chicos justo con Dustin. "Max debes golpearlo en las pelotas" Max rió. Le divertía las ocurrencias de su amigo.  
"Pequeña mierda cuando te encuentre vas a arrepentirte" Todos miraron hacia la mesa que estaba detrás de Max. Allí estaba el walkie-talkie de Will. "Te doy media hora para que vuelvas por tu cuenta. Si tengo que ir a buscarte te voy a traer de los pelos". Amenazó Billy.  
Los chicos miraron a Max mientras ella se tapaba la cara con las dos manos. Dustin se aproximó al aparato y le habló. "Ven aquí imbécil, poco hombre, hijo de puta". Max lo miró con los ojos como platos y corrió a sacarle el aparato. Una lucha se armó entre ellos. Dustin tratando de que Max no le saque el aparato, Lucas Will agarrando a Max, Mike ayudando a Dustin a que se separe de las manos de la pelirroja y en un sillón Eleven mirando la situación con cara de "están locos".  
"Dustin no sigas" Suplicó Max.  
"Si te crees tan macho ven aquí, estamos en la casa de Will Byers, repito Will Byers" Max lo miró y se detuvo.  
Todos los chicos pararon con la lucha y se miraron entre si. Una tormenta se aproximaba. "¿Que has hecho? dijo Will.  
"Nos va a moler a palos" Escupió Lucas.  
"No lo hará" dijo Dustin.  
Max agarró su cabeza y caminando dijo "Va a matarme"  
"No lo hará Max, tenemos a El, no podrá tocarnos". Todos lo miraron, Max giró hacia él.  
"Y supongo que viviré día y noche con ella". Señalándola. "Dustin, no podré protegerme todo el tiempo de Billy"  
"Estoy en camino perdedor". Respondió el rubio a través del aparato. Todos se pusieron locos y comenzaron a discutir.  
"Vamos al centro comercial" Propuso Max rápidamente.  
Eleven se levantó quedando al lado de ella. "¿Estas segura que quieres seguir huyendo?"  
Max la miró y negó "No, pero si me va a castigar que valga la pena. Larguémonos de aquí".  
Los chicos fueron rápido al centro comercial que ya había habilitado sus puertas con nuevos dueños. Todos estuvieron tensos en el viaje sobretodo Max.  
*************************************  
"Bien, estamos aquí, este es el plan". Dijo Lucas.  
"¿Que plan?" Contestó Will.  
"¿Cómo que plan?, si Billy viene aquí hay que tener un plan". Los chicos rieron menos Max y Eleven.  
"No vendrá aquí". Dijo Dustin.  
Lucas se cruzó de brazos "¿Y cómo sabes eso?.  
"Porque casi muere aquí". Todos callaron y Max lo miró triste. "Lo siento Max, es la segunda vez que meto la pata hoy".  
Max comenzó a caminar del brazo de su amiga "Si bueno, solo relájense". Los chicos las siguieron. Todos miraron el lugar y pensaron que hace unos meses atrás estaban viviendo el peor día de sus vidas en ese mismo sitio.  
Había pasado una hora desde que habían llegado y ya habían comido helado y jugado videojuegos, Max estaba en el primer puesto como siempre.  
"Eres genial Mad Max" Dijo Eleven. Ellas rieron. Todos rieron y hablaron mientras cada uno jugaba en una máquina. No sabían que desde lejos había un rubio mirándolos con deseo de venganza.  
"Mierda, mierda". Dustin habló.  
"Dustin" se quejó Will.  
"Nunca puedo pasar este nivel". Los chicos rieron.  
Tal vez no lo puedes pasar porque eres un pequeño perdedor". Los chicos se congelaron, todas las máquinas quedaron en "stop". Se dieron vuelta de a uno para ver a Billy en frente de ellos. El rubio los miró a cada uno con una sonrisa irónica , pero se detuvo en Max y se acercó a ella. "¿Acaso te crees divertida? ¿no escuchas cuando te hablan?" Max solo lo miraba con miedo pero no respondía. A Billy le excitaba sentir el miedo que expulsaba Max para con él.  
"Déjala en paz" Dijo Mike. Bily no lo miró solo seguía con sus ojos en su hermanastra.  
"¿Por que estás tan obsesionado con lo que ella hace?" Habló Dustin. Pero la mirada del rubio no se corría de su hermana. "¿Acaso te gusta Max?. Todos lo miraron menos Max que no podía salir de la mirada de su hermano. Billy largó una pequeña risa sin dejar de mirar a Max. Los chicos retaron a Dustin por lo que había dicho y él se defendió diciendo que no son hermanos de verdad.  
"Si no te gusta porque pegaste tu boca con la de ella". Billy la miró a Eleven. Max abrió la boca todavía mirando a su hermano. Los chicos no escucharon eso. El rubio miró atento a la morocha y sonrió de costado.  
"Ya veo que metes tus narices en donde no te llaman". Miró a Max. "¿Por que le contaste?. Max no respondió.  
"Ella no me dijo nada". En ese momento Billy se dio cuenta de como la niña lo había descubierto.  
"Claro, ya entiendo. Bueno El..." Dijo exagerando su nombre. "Si no quieres ver una escena para mayores esta noche, entonces no espíes". Max abrió sus ojos. "Podrías quedar impresionada" Los chicos volvieron su atención a los demás. Bily la tomó del brazo y se la llevó con él. Max largó un gemido de dolor por lo apretado que la sostenía.  
"¿Max que es eso?". Dijo Eleven dando dos pasos adelante.  
"Las revistas de mi madre". Gritó la pelirroja. Eleven sacó sus ojos y abrió la boca. Siguió a su amiga y los chicos atrás de ella.  
"¿Las revistas de mi madre?". Rió Billy caminando afuera del lugar. Max tiraba para soltarse pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza.  
"Déjala" Gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo.  
Billy se dio la vuelta "Tranquilos niños, ya no soy un monstruo". Todos lo miraron entendiendo a lo que se refería. "No le haré mas nada que llevarla a casa antes de que mi padre se entere que se escapó y la castigue él. La estoy ayudando". Max sabía que eso no era cierto pero optó por callar y no preocupar a sus amigos. Billy siguió caminando e hizo que su hermana entre al auto. Ella miró a sus amigos desde adentró del auto moviendo su boca "todo está bien". Los chicos asintieron pero El no estaba convencida, podía ver el miedo en los ojos de su amiga.  
Billy entró al auto y manejó de vuelta a su casa.  
"Les dije que teníamos que hacer un plan". Habló Lucas y los demás lo miraron.  
***************************  
Habían hecho dos cuadras y ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra. Max pensaba que él la quería poner nerviosa con ese silencio y lo estaba logrando.<  
"Así que... le explicas a tu amiga el sentido de la vida". Max miró para abajo.  
"Billy, solo...". No sabía como comenzar a disculpase con su hermano."Me escapé porque... estabas haciendo cosas inapropiadas". El rió a carcajadas y subió mas el volumen de su música.  
"Y supongo que piensas que con eso vas a salvarte" gritó para que se escuchara su voz.  
Max lo miró nerviosa. "¿Salvarme?".  
"Claro" dijo el rubio sin sacar la mirada del camino.  
"Creí que ya había pasado la etapa en donde te comportabas como un imbécil conmigo" Max se tapó la boca después de eso sabiendo que había cometido un error.  
"¿Sabes una cosa Max? yo quiero castigarte por tu mala conducta pero creo que eso te gusta" Max miró a su hermano. "Creo que buscas enojarme apropósito, creo que te gustó lo que pasó hoy y también creo que querías que pase algo mas".  
"Claro que no, y no vuelvas a acercarte así a mi, no soy una de tus zorras". Billy rió fuerte y aceleró el auto porque sabía que eso le daba miedo a la chica.  
"No Maxine, no eres una de mis zorras... no todavía". La miró fulminándola con la mirada y ella lo miró con miedo mientras sus labios temblaban.  
"No eres capas de hacerme algo así".  
Su hermano miró hacia en frente "ponme a prueba". Max miró hacia la ventanilla. "De echo, esta misma noche, nuestros padres salen a cenar a la casa de sus amigos y sabes que vuelven tarde". Max cerró sus ojos fuerte. "Así que... tendré tiempo de sobra para hacer lo que quiera contigo".  
"Somos hermanos". Le recordó.  
"No Max, somos hermanastros" Billy subió mas el volumen de la música mientras Max temblaba por solo pensar en lo que le esperaba.


	2. "¿Cuantas veces me porté mal?".

Al fin habían llegado a la casa. El camino de vuelta había sido el peor sin duda. Siempre le recordaba que era un pedazo de mierda o le gritaba pero nunca la había amenazado con cosas que un hermano no le debe hacer a su hermana, pero claro, como Billy le había dicho, ellos no son hermanos.   
Max bajó rápido del auto y se metió en la casa a toda velocidad mientras el rubio bajaba despreocupado y la miraba meterse en la casa.   
Al entrar, vio a su madre en la cocina, caminó hacia ella para no estar junto a Billy que ya había entrado.  
"Hola cariño, ¿como te ha ido?" Preguntó Susan con una sonrisa.  
"Bien, yo...". No sabía bien que decir, solo rascaba su cabeza.   
"¿Estas bien cariño? Billy me dijo que te fue a buscar porque no te sentías bien". Max la miro sorprendida mientras su madre esperaba una respuesta.  
"Ah... yo... no, estoy bien, solo es que..."   
"Cariño ve a recostarte". Acariciando el cabello de su hija.  
"Si". Max caminó hacia su habitación, sin detenerse a mirar hacia la de Billy, cerró su puerta una vez dentro y se recostó. Solo podía pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unas horas, no quería pensar en lo que pasaría esa noche. Tal vez alguno de sus amigos podría salvarla y ella sabía quien.  
Después de unos minutos buscó su walkie-talkie pero no estaba. Recordó quien fue la última persona en tenerlo "Oh mierda".   
Caminó hacia la habitación de Billy que estaba con la puerta cerrada, pensó si tocar o entrar directamente ya que estaba con el volumen de la música en alto. Respiro y con coraje entró.   
"¿Donde rayos tie.. ¡oh Dios!" Giró la cabeza ya que Billy se encontraba parado en frente de ella desnudo solo con una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo.   
"¿Que demonios haces aquí mocosa?" Gruñó el rubio fulminándola. "¿Quién te dijo que pasaras?".   
Max todavía estaba en la habitación pero tapándose los ojos mientras le daba la espalda. "Solo vine a buscar mi walkie-talkie".  
Billy sonrió por la inocencia de Max. "Tu walkie- talkie. Claro, tómalo"   
Max se destapó los ojos pero no giró, solo miró para los lugares en donde no estaba el chico en busca de su aparato. "¿En donde está?"  
"Justo aquí". Max volteó y vio con horror como Billy sostenía el walkie-talkie entre su estómago y la toalla. "Agárralo si lo quieres". Puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras esperaba que su hermanastra se acerque. La pelirroja miró incómoda para un costado.  
"Billy, no es graciosos, dámelo"  
"Te lo estoy dando, eres tú la que no lo agarra". Max respiró profundo largando un suspiro mientras con una mano se rascaba la cabeza.   
"Billy... no voy a repetírtelo, no me gustan tus juegos". El rió. "¿Eres idiota o que?". Billy dejó de reír para mirarla serio y acercarse a ella. Max retrocedió hasta que dio con la puerta y la cerro con su espalda.   
"¿Que acabas de decir?" Se acercó a ella amenazadoramente.  
"Yo..." Max buscó la manija de la puerta para irse pero Billy la volvió a cerrar con una mano.  
"Repite lo que dijiste". Dijo mirándola fijo.  
Max pensó antes de contestar. Miró el walkie-talkie que estaba a su altura y lo tomó sin pensar en que al rubio se le iba a caer la toalla dejándolo totalmente desnudo en frente de ella. Max se tapó la cara nuevamente quedando petrificada. "No vi nada, te juro que no vi nada"   
Billy agarró nuevamente la toalla y la volvió a enroscar en su cintura despreocupado. "Ahora, a la noche, no hay diferencia".   
"¿Que carajos estás diciendo?" Atacó Max mirándolo a los ojos enojada.  
"¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de decir malas palabras? Solo voy a permitir que maldigas cuando estemos a solas pero en otras situaciones". Acarició su pelo rojo y ella se apartó.   
"No me toques" Billy se acercó y la garró de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.   
"Nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer" Max se asustó. Billy se acercó a su boca e intento besarla pero Max le pegó un cachetazo y se maldijo por eso porque sabía que las ibas a pagar. Billy se quedó como estatua unos segundos que para Max fueron horas y luego la miró sin expresión. Max abrió su boca sin saber que decir.  
"Yo... tu quisiste besarme, era lógico que quiera defenderme". Excusándose.   
Billy puso sus manos a cada costado de la cabeza de ella, la pelirroja lo miró con desconfianza y él se acercó a su cara. "Vuelve a tocarme de esa manera y no esperaré a que estemos solos para hacerte lo que quiero".   
"¿Si?" dijo desafiándolo ¿de dónde sacaba tanto coraje?. "¿Lo harías sabiendo que puedo gritar y que se enteren nuestros padres? ¿lo harías? ¿lo harías a la noche, como prometes, si sabes que cuando lleguen a casa les puedo decir lo que haces conmigo?". Max mantuvo su cara en alto y le dijo cada palabra con orgullo.  
Billy sonrió de costado como solía hacerlo. "Claro que si". Max sonrió con ironía imitándolo. "Te mostraré". El rubio tomo a su hermanastra por los brazos y la arrastró hacia la cama tirándola en ella.  
"Billy" En el momento que Max iba a protestar, Billy le puso una mano en la boca. Agarró un par de medias que estaban en la cama, las cuales se iba a poner después de bañarse y se las puso en la boca a ella. Max se movía debajo del cuerpo de Billy, que atrapó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza como había hecho antes. Ella trataba de hablar pero no podía, se quejaba, gemía y unas lágrimas empezaban a asomarse corriendo por el costado de sus ojos. "Shhhhh". Max seguía moviéndose y él acariciaba sus caderas subiendo y bajando. "Esto te pasa por portarte mal, por desobedecerme".   
La chica decía "por favor" pero poco se le entienda.   
"Max, ahora es tiempo de que escuches algo así dejas de provocarme". Lamió sus labios y puso cara de estar pensando. "Tienes mucho que pagar querida hermanastra. Primero, te escapaste y no hablo de hoy, sino del lindo día en casa de los Byers. Segundo, perdí una cita y mi padre me humilló por tu culpa". Max lo miraba desesperada. "Tercero, te pedí que no te juntaras con Sinclair y no me obedeciste. Cuarto, me inyectaste no se que cosa y me dejaste como un estúpido en frente de los perdedores de tus amigos". Billy se veía cada vez mas enojado y cada vez apretaba mas el agarre en Max y hacía que ella largue gemidos de dolor. "Quinto, manejaste mi auto ¡Y LO CHOCASTE!. Sexto, otra vez tuve que escuchar a mi padre por tu culpa".   
"Lo siento" intentó decir Max.   
"Aún no terminé. Séptimo, te importó una mierda todo eso y te pusiste de novia con Sinclair". Max negó llorando. "Octavo, hoy te volviste a escapar. ¡Eres una maldita perra!". Max se sacudía por los nervios, por temblar y llorar. "Ahora dime Maxine ¿te parece suficiente?". Ella lo miró respirando lo mejor que podía, le hizo una seña con los ojos y gimió para pedirle que saque las medias de su boca. Cuando Billy se las sacó le tapó la boca con una mano. "Shhh. Ni se te ocurra gritar". Ella negó.  
"Lo siento Billy". El rubio la miró con ironía.   
"¿Eso es todo mocosa?".  
"No, escuchame" Max respiró agitada. "Lo siento por todo lo que te hice pasar. Ya no soy mas novia de Lucas, si es eso lo que te molesta". Billy rió fuerte tirando su cabeza para atrás. "Déjame ir, me estas asustando".  
Billy la miró y se acercó a ella "Nunca te dije que no debías tenerme miedo". Ella se comenzó a agitar otra vez.  
"Niños a comer". La voz de su madre, desde el pasillo, la salvó.   
Billy miró hacia la puerta y volvió sus ojos a su hermanastra. "Te salvó la campana, por ahora". Salió de la cama y ella corrió lo mas rápido que pudo fuera de la habitación de Billy.  
El almuerzo estuvo tranquilo, pero Max no levantaba la vista porque podía sentir la mirada de Billy en ella. Susan le preguntó un par de veces si se encontraba bien. Max le contestó que no se sentía bien para ver si su madre se quedaba en la casa y no salía a casa de otra persona y así poder liberarse de su hermano.   
Susan terminó por llamar a Neil y decirle que pasaban la salida para otro día porque Max no se encontraba bien, lo cuál hizo que Billy la fulmine con la mirada, ella lo evitó.   
*******************************  
Al llegar la noche, cenaron mientras Neil contaba anécdotas del trabajo. Max se levantó de la mesa con el pretexto de que no se sentía bien y se fue al baño. Se bañó, cepilló los dientes, se puso su pijama y se recostó. Habló por unos minutos con sus amigos que le preguntaban como había ido su día con su hermano, pero ella dijo que todo estaba bien.   
Cuando dejó el walkie-talkie en su mesa de luz, sonó. "Los amigos no mienten". La voz de Eleven se escuchó, pero Max no contestó. Apagó el aparato.  
El reloj daba las 11:30 PM. Apagó la luz de su habitación y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.   
*******************************  
02:00 AM.   
Max estaba durmiendo cuando se despertó y sintió un movimiento en la cama. Un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y ella se petrificó por un momento. Giró para ver a Billy sonriendo, acostado atrás de ella. Max abrió su boca y Billy se la tapó con una mano y puso esa cara como cuando le soltó del brazo en el auto. Ella largó un gemido de preocupación y dolor. Prácticamente le pegó una cachetada en la boca que hizo que ella caiga de espaldas totalmente al colchón. Esta vez el no se subió encima de ella pero se quedó acostado al lado mirándola. Pasaron unos segundo mientras Billy la miraba serio como analizándola y ella respiraba fuerte sin moverse. Parecieron siglos para Max.   
"¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya?".


	3. Steve Harrington

02:00 AM.  
Max estaba durmiendo cuando se despertó y sintió un movimiento en la cama. Un brazo la rodeó por la cintura y ella se petrificó por un momento. Giró para ver a Billy sonriendo, acostado atrás de ella. Max abrió su boca y Billy se la tapó con una mano y puso esa cara como cuando le soltó del brazo en el auto. Ella largó un gemido de preocupación y dolor. Prácticamente le pegó una cachetada en la boca que hizo que ella caiga de espaldas totalmente al colchón. Esta vez el no se subió encima de ella pero se quedó acostado al lado mirándola. Pasaron unos segundo mientras Billy la miraba serio como analizándola y ella respiraba fuerte sin moverse. Parecieron siglos para Max.  
"¿Creíste que ibas a salirte con la tuya?".  
***********************************************  
La respiración de Max se aceleraba en cada segundo que pasaba, su hermano la tenía quieta en la cama con solo una mano en su boca. Solo la miraba, no le decía nada, lo cual hizo que la pelirroja se asuste mas.  
"Max, Max, Max". Movió su cabeza negando. "En verdad te gusta estar cerca de mi. Hiciste todo ese teatrito para no estar a solas conmigo esta noche, pero ya ves... aquí me tienes. Y estamos solos. De alguna u otra forma consigo lo que quiero".  
Ella gimió y se movió lento hacia un costado para no alertar al rubio. Las manos de él se deslizaron hasta que la boca de Max estaba liberada. "Bil..."  
El rubio le puso un dedo en la boca callándola. "Shhhh, no pedí que hablaras". Sonrió. Max lo miró de costado con desconfianza a la vez que iba alejándose de él de a poco. "Pensé que te había dejado en claro todo, pero ya vez, te gusta hacerme enojar". Max negó rápido. "No me digas que no cariño".   
"Billy no me gusta hacerte enojar, es que tu te enojas por todo". Habló bajo.  
Billy sonrió mas amplio. "¿Por todo?". Ella asintió. "¿O por tu mala conducta?". Ella miró hacia abajo sin agachar la cabeza.  
"No puedo hacer nada porque todo te molesta". Le dijo bajo casi susurrando pero no tanto para que la escuchara. "Siempre estás enfadado conmigo".  
Billy la miró por unos segundo y con un dedo le levantó el mentón, ella lo miró. Sus miradas eran tan penetrantes que podían leerse los pensamientos.  
"No siempre".  
Max respiró mas tranquila. "Si me dejas... dormir... mañana hablamos. Te prometo que hablaremos tranquilos cuando estemos solos". Billy sacó su mano de ella y sonrió largando un suspiro de risa.   
"No es hablar lo que quiero hacer cuando estemos solos". Ella giró la cabeza decepcionada de la actitud de él. "No te enojes".  
"¿Que no me enoje?, Billy no dejas de acosarme. Estas todo el tiempo...". Su hermano la cortó parándose y caminando hacia la puerta.   
"Mañana... hablamos". Giró "Bueno, hoy". Sonrió y abandonó la habitación dejando a Max totalmente confundida.  
**************************************************  
La mañana fue tranquila, Billy llevó a Max al colegio y no le hizo ningún comentario indecente. Ella estuvo bien en la mañana pero de a rato recordaba la charla pendiente que tenía con su hermano. Y sin olvidar el mensaje de su amiga "Los amigos no mienten". Sabía que tenía que lidiar con ella. Cuando la clase terminó fue directo con los chicos a tomar el tiempo libre.  
"No me gusta esta nueva profesora". Dijo Dustin frustrado. "No explica bien".  
"O tu no entiendes nada". Agregó Lucas y todos rieron.  
"No, en serio, no se le entiende".  
Max estaba con la mirada perdida y Eleven lo notó. "Max, ¿estás bien?".   
Max la miró sobresaltada. "Si, estoy bien". Todo quedó en un silencio incómodo. Sus amigos sabían que algo le pasaba ella no era justamente la que se quedaba callada cuando hablaban y después del acto de su hermano, sabían que algo estaba pasando.   
"¿Y... que pasó con él?. Dijo Mike mirando directamente a Max.   
"¿De qué hablas?. Lucas, Dustin y Mike rieron de una forma bastante irónica.   
"Mad Max haciéndose la desentendida" Agregó Mike. "Ya sabes de lo que hablo, de Billy".   
Max giró los ojos. "Nada, no pasó nada". Sintió la mirada de su amiga y el complot de miradas entre Will y Eleven.   
"Los amigos no mienten Max". Dijo Will y todos enmudecieron esperando una respuesta por parte de Max.   
Ella, que estaba sentada, se paró empezando a caminar para irse. "En verdad están locos".   
Todos la miraron pero ninguno le dijo nada. Cuando las clases terminaron Max fue al estacionamiento directamente sin despedirse de sus amigos, no tenía ganas de tener una discusión.   
Vio a lo lejos a Billy que la esperaba, fumando, odiaba eso. Apoyado en su auto mientras se robaba miradas de las chichas de la escuela, miraba el paso de su hermanastra.   
Cuando estuvo junto a él le pasó de largo sin mirarlo y subió al auto, Billy la imitó.   
"Buenos días hermanita". Ironizó una vez que estuvo sentado prendiendo el motor. Max lo miró enojada.  
"Exactamente, hermanita". Billy la miró serio por unos segundos y después posó su vista en el camino.   
"Veo que no estás de humor".  
"No, hoy no estoy de humor, no eres el único que puede tener días malos".  
"Oh, claro, dime... un examen, tus amigos, tu novio...". Max lo miró enojada.  
"Sí, mis amigos y no tengo novio". Billy rió y ella lo fulminó. "Por tu culpa, como siempre". El rubio la miró sin entender. "No te hagas el idiota". Billy frenó el auto en plena carretera, Max puso sus manos en el auto para frenar su cuerpo quejándose y Billy la tomó del brazo acercándola.   
"Repítelo". La amenazó.   
"Por tu culpa tengo problemas con mis amigos. Los amigos no mienten, ese es nuestro lema, y tengo que mentirles por tu culpa y ellos se dan cuenta. Notan que hay algo raro en mi y no puedo decirles que es por tu culpa". Billy la miraba con rabia. "¿Como quieres que les diga que mi hermano está acosándome todo el tiempo? ¿cómo quieres que les diga que mi hermano me está diciendo todo el tiempo que quiere hacerme cosas?". Max ya no media las palabras que usaba, solo se descargaba. "Por supuesto que El lo sabe y no porque se lo diga sino porque lo ve. Te olvidaste de ella. Desde que te conocí mi vida se volvió un infierno. Todo el tiempo estás culpándome de todo por el simple hecho de que vives enojado contigo mismo por no poder enfrentar a tu padre". Billy le apretó el agarre. Max estaba tomando un camino oscuro. "Descargas toda esa furia que llevas dentro conmigo porque soy una niña y no puedo defenderme. No lo enfrentas como un hombre. Eres un un cobarde y sí eres un maldito imbécil". La otra mano de Billy le pegó en la cara a Max.   
"No vuelvas a hablarm...."  
"Creo que sientes envidia Billy. Envidia porque yo sí puedo decirte lo que siento y tu... no puedes". Dijo mirándolo de a poco con lágrimas en los ojos. "Tu no podrías enfrentarte a tu padre porque eres un cobarde. ¿Por qué no le pegas a él como lo acabas de hacer conmigo?. Sus miradas se cruzaron en una batalla.   
Un golpe en la ventanilla del lado de Billy los sacó del trance. Steve estaba parado del otro lado, había visto todo. Billy la soltó bruscamente y ella se acomodó mirando "al niñero".   
"Veo que te gusta golpear a niñas". Billy lo miró sin hacer ninguna mueca. "Bájate del auto Max" Dijo caminando hacia el lado de ella. El rubio la miró.  
"Ni se te ocurra". Amenazándola. Ella se giró y bajó del auto, el rubio la sostuvo y ella lo empujó. "Vuelve adentro o te arrepentirás". Le gritó.  
"Guarda tus amenazas para otra persona Hargrove. Déjala en paz".   
Billy miró desde dentro del auto como Max se iba con Steve y subía a su auto. Estaba que ardía. "Bien, vete con él". Dijo para sí mismo. Arrancó el auto y se fue.   
**********************************  
+En el auto de Steve+

"Lo siento". Dijo él. "Pero no podía dejarte con él".Ella secó sus lágrimas pero nuevas se le asomaron. "No tienes que finjir conmigo Max, tranquila". Puso una mano en la espalda de ella acariciándola. Max se acercó a él y lo abrazó llorando.  
"Nunca me había golpeado". Steve se sorprendió por lo que dijo, pensó que era algo que Billy hacía usualmente con Max.   
"Tranquila Max, sabes que puedes contarme todo. Escúchame". La agarró de la cara y se miraron. "Nunca permitas que te vuelva a tocar. Si tienes algo cerca se lo partes en la cabeza". Ella sonrió un poco y él también. "¿Por que no le dices a su padre?.  
Max miró para abajo y él volvió a levantarle la cabeza. "Los amigos no mienten".  
Ella sonrió un poco más. "Es que... Billy no tiene una buena relación con su padre. Y él... descarga toda su ira en mi". Steve lo entendió todo. Billy era un maldito cobarde. "Siempre está de mal humor y siempre tengo la culpa".   
"Eso es lo que él te quiere hacer creer Max".  
"Ya lo sé. Pero... Billy tuvo una mala infancia, su madre falleció, su padre no le habla mas que para insultarlo. Le gusta golpearlo. No digas que te lo conté porque me mata". Steve negó con la cabeza sin dejar de pasar una mano por su espalda para tranquilizarla. "Y Billy... le gusta hacerme lo mismo a mi, pero es la primera vez que me toca así. Él me rompía cosas pero jamas me había tocado así. Dijo acelerado.  
"¿Así?, ¿así como Max?". Ella lo miró por un momento y la mano de Steve paró su movimiento. "¿Billy te toca de otra forma?" Max se sentó en el auto alejándose un poco de él. "Max, dímelo todo. ¿Billy te hizo daño de otra forma?". Ella negó rápido. "Todo lo que esté pasando me lo tienes que contar Max, no tengas miedo. Y si tienes que ponerlo en problemas con su padre entonces hazlo. No puedes soportar todo lo que te hace. No es tu culpa, eso es lo que él quiere hacerte creer".   
La pelirroja se movió en su asiento queriendo evitar la charla con el morocho. "Se que no quieres hablar del tema ahora Max, pero sabes que puedes contármelo todo". Ellos se miraron y Max con la mirada le agradeció. Se abrazaron y se quedaron así por unos minutos, con Steve acariciando su cabello. "Alguna vez tendrás que decírmelo Max, no te voy a dejar en paz".  
Ella rió y lo miró. "Gracias Steve". El sonrió   
"De nada roja". Ella sonrió mas.  
"¿Quieres ir a tu casa?.  
"Debería, pero..." Se separó de él.  
"Ya sé a donde iremos". Se miraron los dos y ella le preguntó con la mirada hacia donde irían.  
***********************************************  
"Esto es una mala idea". Dijo Max mirando su casa.  
"O tal vez no". Steve se bajó del auto y Max también. Caminaron juntos hasta la casa de ella. Max notó que el auto de Billy no estaba. Entraron y fueron a la cocina.   
"Hola mamá"  
"Hola cariño, oh... ¡hola!". Dijo Susan al ver a Steve. "¿Y tu eres...?".  
Steve se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano "Hola señora Hargrove, soy Steve el amigo de Max". Susan sonrió.  
"Oh, bueno Steve es un placer conocerte". Dijo sonriendo mirando a Max.  
"Lo mismo digo. Quería preguntarle si Max puede venir a mi casa esta noche".   
Susan abrió la boca y miró a Max con una sonrisa chistosa. "Claro, supongo que está bien, solo cuídense".   
Max estaba comprendiendo a lo que su madre se refería y largó una pequeña risa.   
"Mamá, somos amigos" Max agachó la mirada y Steve rió.   
"Claro, solo digo. ¿Ya se van?". Preguntó curiosa.   
"Si, yo me voy. Y la paso a buscar mas tarde".   
"Bien Steve, nos vemos"   
"Adios señora Hargrove". La saludó de nuevo con la mano.  
"Oh dime Susan". Sonriendo.  
"Bien, adiós Susan" Sonrió y miró a Max.  
"Adiós".  
Max acompañó a Steve a la puerta. "Te paso a buscar a las 6". Ella recostó la cabeza en el marco de la puerta.  
"Gracias Steve". Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió.   
"Adiós".  
"Adiós". Miró como el morocho se iba de la casa. Y apenas Steve se fue, escuchó el ruido del motor del auto de Billy. Se metió en la casa y se encerró en su cuarto.  
************************************************  
"Toc toc".  
"Pasa mamá". Max estaba tirada en su cama y su madre entró y se sentó al lado de ella.  
"Quiero hablar de Steve". Sonriendo.  
"Ya lo sabía". Le devolvió la sonrisa.   
"Hija... ¿no crees que Steve es un poco grande para ti?. Max abrió la boca un poco.  
"Mamá, Steve es mi amigo".  
"Si claro, yo decía lo mismo de tu padre y 9 meses después naciste tu".   
"Mamá". Dijo riendo.  
"Tiene la edad de Billy, ¿cierto?". Es como que salgas con él".  
Max la miró seria. "No es como si saldriera con él. No metas a Billy en esto, no tiene nada que ver con Steve".   
Susan sintió una tensión en las palabras de Max. "Bien, ven a comer cariño".   
Susan abandonó la habitación y Max se quedó por unos minutos mas en la cama y luego fue a comer.  
***************************************  
"¿Está rico?". Habló Susan.  
"Riquísimo". Ironizó Billy.  
"¿Cariño que tienes en la cara?". Dijo Susan tomando de la cara a Max. "¿Te golpearon?". Alarmándose. Max pensó en que contestar por un momento.  
"No, me levanté mareada hoy y me golpee la cara contra la mesa de luz". Billy la miró "gran mentirosa" pensó.  
"No me dijiste nada". Dijo Susan y Max levantó sus hombros en señal de que no era algo importante. "Pero, claro tienes la cabeza en otro lado. Billy, ¿sabes que tu hermana tiene novio?". A Max se le paralizó el corazón cuando sintió la mirada del rubio en ella.   
"Ya te dije que no es mi novio". Mirando para su plato.   
"¿Y puedo saber de quien hablan?. Mirando a Susan y de vuelta a Max.  
"Mamá...". Dijo Max mirando a su mamá para que no diga el nombre de Steve.  
"Steve". Max cerró los ojos por un momento y Billy la miró largando su tenedor golpeándolo contra el plato.   
Susan miró la tensión que se había formado entre los chicos. "¿Todo está bien?".  
Billy miró a Susan. "Claro. Solo me sorprendí". Su mirada volvió a la pelirroja. Max no levantó la vista.  
Susan se levantó. "Voy a buscar sal".   
Billy seguía con la mirada fija en Max. "Así que... Harrington".   
Max levantó la vista enfrentándolo. "¿Y a ti que?". El rubio se levantó y le agarró de los pelos por encima de la mesa. "Suéltame". Susurró con dolor.  
"Mocosa, te veo cerca de ese perdedor y te mato". La soltó justo cuando Susan apareció nuevamente. "Lo siento Susan, me iré a recostar". Susan lo miró extrañada.  
"¿Todo está bien?".  
"Si, solo... estoy cansado. Además, quiero estar fresco para esta noche, ya sabes. No quiero quedarme sola con Max y quedarme dormido". Sonrió. Max comprendió que esa noche sus padres no estarían pero ella tenía un plan que Billy no sabía.   
"Oh, no hay problema con eso Billy. Max se irá esta noche a dormir a la casa de Steve".   
"Idiota Billy", pensó Max.  
Billy giró su cabeza haciendo sonar los huesos. "Bien". Y con esto se fue a su habitación. Max comió con menos ganas ahora, se suponía que Billy se enteraría en el momento que Steve pasaba por ella. Solo podía imaginar en lo que su hermano estaba pensando ahora mismo.  
**********************************  
"Mil veces maldita perra". Billy estaba es su habitación sentado en su cama fumando. "Esto no quedará así". Miró hacia su costado donde había un cinto y sonrió. "Así que Steve Harrington. Ya veremos".   
******************************************


	4. Jamás.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me olvidé de aclarar que Joyce apretó el botón a tiempo y Hopper está a salvo. Bueno, lo que todos queríamos!!.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Max estaba en la cocina sentada en la silla, intranquila. Su madre y padrastro no estaban y Billy se encontraba en el living haciendo ejercicio. Estaba nerviosa porque Steve no llegaba y su hermano no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el día.   
"Maxine". Billy la hizo saltar del susto. La pelirroja se giró para verlo. "¿A que hora te irás?". Max volvió a mirara para en frente.  
"Tiene que venir ahora". El rubio rió y tragó un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en la mano. "¿Que es tan gracioso?".  
"Creo que tu príncipe azul es impuntual". Dijo tomando cerveza nuevamente.  
"No es un príncipe azul Billy, no le hagas caso a mi madre". Hubo un pequeño silencio. "Además ya sabes porque me trajo hasta aquí". Billy no le quitó los ojos del hombro. "Ni siquiera debería hablarte por lo que me hiciste".   
Billy rodeó la mesa y la miró a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada. "Max... no sé lo que me pasó". Se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla adelante de la pelirroja. "Perdóname. Tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Perdóname". Max estaba en shock, ¿Billy le estaba pidiendo perdón?. "Jamás te había tocado. Juré jamás golpearte, y fallé". Max lo miró seria. "Perdóname Max" Ella asintió. "Necesito escucharlo de tus labios".  
"Si Billy, te perdono". El la miró por unos segundos y se abalanzó hacia ella parandola de la silla para abrazarla. Max se quejó por el susto, no lo abrazó. Nunca se habían abrazado. Billy se agachó para quedar a su altura, le acarició en donde la había golpeado. Ella gimió por el dolor y él se acercó y ella dio un beso allí. ¿Abrazo y beso? pensó Max. Se separó de él y justo en ese momento el timbre sonó. Max agarró su bolso y fue hacia la puerta para abrirla, el rubio la siguió.  
"Max, hola". Dijo un agradable Steve.   
"Hola Steve". Sonrió tímida.   
"Si, hola Steve, cuida a mi hermana". Se apresuró a decir Billy. "Si le tocas un pelo..."  
"Tranquilo Hargrove, no seré yo quien le toque un pelo, eso ya lo hiciste tu".   
Billy sonrió queriendo provocar al morocho. "No me refiero a eso Harrington, ya sabes a lo que me refiero".   
Steve lo miró frunciendo el ceño. "Es una niña Hargrove".   
"Oigan, estoy aquí". Recordó Max.  
"Vayámonos Max". Steve le puso una mano en el hombro y la encaminó hacia su auto.  
"Adiós Max". Gritó Billy recordándole a su hermanastra que no se había despedido.   
"Adiós". Dijo la pelirroja sin darse vuelta.   
Entraron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Steve. Cuando llegaron, Max se quedó deslumbrada por la gran casa. Era hermosa. Steve le mostró cada rincón y le mostró en donde iba a dormir.   
"Bueno, mis padres no estarán por una semana, entonces puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras". Max sonrió.  
"Gracias Steve, de verdad". Dijo sincera. "Pero solo será por esta noche". Él le sonrió y se acercó a abrazarla. Ella le devolvió el abrazo.   
"Ahora, tengo un sorpresa para ti". Se separaron y Steve le hizo seña con los dedos para que lo siguiera. Abrió la puerta del living y dentro vio a su amiga.  
"El". Dijo emocionada corriendo a los brazos de la morocha.   
"Max". Dijo Eleven abrazándola, Steve rió.   
"¿Hace mucho que no se ven o que?". Las chicas rieron y miraron a Steve.  
"Oye, tu también debes unirte al abrazo". Le dijo Max al chico que estaba parado en frente de ellas con las manos en las caderas.  
"Ok, entonces. Max, El". Dijo imitándolas y tirándose encima de ellas. Los tres rieron tirados en el piso.  
La noche pasó tranquila. Comieron pizzas, miraron una película y jugaron un juego de mesa. A la hora de irse a dormir, las chicas fueron a la misma habitación y Steve a dormir en la suya sin antes decirles que cualquier cosa que necesiten que lo despierten y ellas le dijeron que era el mejor niñero del mundo.  
"Oye, ¿desde cuando estás aquí?". Le dijo la pelirroja a su amiga.  
"Esta tarde te espié y vi lo que pasó con Billy y Steve. Entonces lo llamé y él me dijo para venir". Max afirmó. "Max, yo sé... sé que no te gusta que te espíe, está mal. Pero... me preocupo por ti".   
"Todo está bien".  
"Hoy en la escuela... estuviste extraña y sabes que es verdad lo que dijo Will... los amigos no miente".  
"Ya lo sé y lo siento pero..."  
"Y te fuiste sin despedirte" Le cortó Eleven.  
"Lo sé, lo sé El. Escúchame por un momento". La morocha esperó a que su amiga diera explicación alguna. "Sé que los amigos no mienten pero no puedo decirles lo que pasa. Si llego a hablar... meteré a Billy en problemas con su padre y no quiero eso. Billy... sé que no quiere hacer eso. Él no quiere lastimarme, no ha tenido una buena infancia y su padre lo maltrata todo el tiempo. Creo que... es una forma de... de....".  
"De hacerte lo que su padre hace con él".  
"Exacto, pero... él no quiere lastimarme, me ha pedido perdón".  
"¿En verdad?". Sorprendió a El.  
"Ajá". Tomó a su amiga de las manos. "El, no voy a dejar que me lastime otra vez, te lo prometo".  
"¿Y que hay de eso?" Max frunció el ceño sin entender. "De las revistas de tu madre". Max se movió en su lugar soltando las manos de su amiga. "Vi lo que te hizo, se supone que un hermano no debe hacerle eso a su hermana".  
"Lo sé, la cosa es que... no somos hermanos". Max se sorprendió a sí misma por lo que dijo, esa respuesta le pertenecía a Billy. "Me refiero a que... no pasará nada entre nosotros. Billy solo quiere asustarme... de una manera bastante loca pero él no se atrevería a tocarme de esa manera. Será un maldito abusón, me insultará y me recordará todo el tiempo que soy una mocosa y una mierda pero jamás me violaría".  
"Violaría". Repitió El sin entender.   
"Eso quiere decir... cuando alguien obliga a otra persona a... a tener relaciones sexuales". Eleven levantó la cabeza para asentir y la bajó lento mirando hacia el costado, Max se dio cuenta que no había entendido del todo. "Quiero decir". Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Las revistas de mi madre?". El asintió sonriendo. "Bueno, eso mismo pero... hay a veces que una persona obliga a otra a hacerlo, y eso es malo, muy malo".   
"Claro". Max rió.   
"En verdad es malo, es como si...". Revoleó los ojos. "Billy me haría lo de la revista de mi madre a mi". Once frunció el ceño y suspiró. "¿Ahora entiendes, verdad?". La morocha asintió. "Billy quiere tener relaciones pero yo no, entonces en ese caso, él me golpearía o me ataría para hacerlo y no le importaría si yo llorara o le pidiera que no lo haga. El lo haría igual, sin mi consentimiento". Max se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho y le agarró escalofríos.  
El se dio cuenta y le tronó los dedos adelante de la cara para sacarla del trance."La tierra llamando a Max".   
Rieron juntas. "Jamás dejaré que pase algo así,y sé que Billy no me haría eso".   
"Claro" Asintió la morocha. Se abrazaron. "No dejaré que te haga nada".  
"Gracias, mi arma mortal". Ambas rieron.   
**********************************************  
Casa Hargrove/Mayfield.  
Billy estaba sentado en el sillón. La televisión estaba prendida pero él no le prestaba atención. Solo podía imaginarse lo que estarían haciendo Max y Steve. Solos. Juntos.  
"¡Demonios!". Se levantó. Fue por una cerveza y se quedó en la cocina apoyado contra la mesada tomando. "No sabes lo que te ganaste Max".


	5. "Ya verás".

A Billy no le gusta cuando Max miente. Mucho menos cuando lo desobedece. Pero menos le gusta, que lo desafíe. 

************************************************** ****************************************

Max había despertado muy bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía en paz, sin escuchar alguna queja de su hermanastro o Neil. Desayunó junto a sus amigos y Steve las llevó a la escuela. En cuanto a Will, Mike, Dustin y Lucas ... bueno, ellos estaban hablando con Once y entendieron porque Max actuaba de esa forma, así que no le reprocharon nada a la pelirroja. El no les dijo nada sobre Billy pero les dijo que Max estaba pasando un mal momento con su hermano. Los chicos insistieron en saber pero ella no traicionó la decisión de su amiga.

La mañana en la escuela estuvo bien, las clases normales. El corazón de la pelirroja se agitó en un momento cuando recordó que no había arreglado nada con Billy. No sabía si iba a ir por ella. Cuando las clases terminaron y salieron todos juntos hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela y para sorpresa de Max, el rubio estaba mirándola apoyado en su auto, como solía hacerlo.

A Max se le revolvió el estomago. Recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza, cuando Billy la amenazaba diciéndole que no la quería ver con Lucas. Los chicos miraron a Billy y se acercaron al Cámaro para acompañar a Max. Ella se despidió de ellos y le pasó de largo a Billy simplemente diciendo "Hola" a lo cual el rubio la ignoró y se subió al auto sin quitarle la mirada a los chicos especialmente a Eleven. Los amigos de Max no se fueron, se quedaron allí hasta que Billy aceleró y desapareció de la escuela. 

************************************************

Max no sacó la vista de la ventanilla mientras que su hermanastro manejaba con su música como solía hacerlo. 

"Te dejaré en casa y me iré a trabajar". Dijo de repente el rubio.

"Bien". Dijo la pelirroja sin sacar la vista de la calle. 

Billy la miró de costado y suspiró profundo. No podía creer lo ingenua que era, primero haberse ido con Steve y ahora lo ignoraba. "Espero que no haya tocado ni un pelo". Largó Billy lo que tenía atragantado. 

Max no podía creer lo que había dicho. "No, no es como tu". Su hermanastro presionó fuerte los frenos, aprovechando que eran los únicos en el camino. Max mantuvo sus manos contra el auto para no golpearse y lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. "¿Otra vez?". Billy detuvo lo que estaba a punto de hacer con furia en su cara. "¿Vas a golpearme otra vez?". Max se sentó bien nuevamente en su asiendo mirando para en frente mientras su hermano se calmaba y volvía a manejar. 

"Solo digo... si me entero que te tocó... lo mato. Esta vez si lo mato". La miró serio. 

"No puedo creer que pienses así de Steve" Revoleó los ojos. "Después de todo lo que pasó... después de todo Billy... él ayudó a salvarte la vida". Lo miró mientras el rubio mantenía su mirada en el camino. Sabia que su hermana tenia razón pero en ese momento estaba enojado con ella. 

"Claro, es cierto... el gran rey Steve al rescate". Max rodeó los ojos nuevamente negando con la cabeza. 

"Solo déjalo en paz. No me hizo nada malo, y no estábamos solos". Se sentía como una idiota en tener que contarle lo que hacia todo el tiempo a Billy. Se sintió enojada con ella misma. 

"Dios... había algún amigo de él... lo mato. Pero como...". 

"¡No Billy!". Gritó Max mirándolo. "Ya te dije que no es como tu". 

Billy apretó el agarre del auto. "Deja de decir eso".

"¿Que es lo que no quieres escuchar? ¿que él no es mala persona? ¿que no me haría daño como tu? ¿que es mas hombre que tu?". Billy volvió a frenar el auto. Se abalanzó hacia ella acercando con su mano la cabeza pelirroja pegándola a sus labios. "Puedo demostrarte lo hombre que soy". La desafió con la mirada.

"Ya veo, haciéndote el macho". Respiró agitada. Billy lamió sus labios cerca de ella. La alejó bruscamente como solía hacerlo y siguió manejando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa. Max bajó a penas él estacionó el auto sin dejar que el rubio le diga una sola palabra, mientras ella entraba a la casa, Billy se iba al trabajo.

***************************************************

Max pasó toda la tarde haciendo tarea. Se había quedado sola como por dos horas y cuando su madre volvió a la casa se encerró en su habitación a hacer deberes. Merendó junto a su madre, conversando de la noche pasada. Susan estaba intrigada por Steve pero Max le recordó que es un amigo y que era mayor para ella. 

Cuando el reloj dio las seis de la tarde, la pelirroja fue a bañarse. Tomó una larga ducha, la necesitaba. Cuando salió, se vistió y se tiró en su cama. La tarea ya estaba lista, no debía hacer nada mas, entonces se durmió.

Cuando despertó, su reloj daban las 21:00 hs. Se estiró en la cama y su puerta se abrió dejando pasar a Neil que le decía que tenía que ir a comer. Con mucha pereza, se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Estaban todos sentados esperándola. Por como de costumbre, se sentó en frente de Billy que no la miraba, ni ella a él. La cena fue tranquila, Neil con sus anécdotas de siempre y Billy con alguna que otra de algún cliente. Parecía que esa mesa era solo para charlas de hombres. Terminaron de comer y Max ayudó a su madre a limpiar.

"Rayos". Escucharon las mujeres desde la cocina, proveniente de Billy y una risa por parte de Neil. Max no le dio importancia y fue a su habitación para dormir. 

************************************************** 

01:00 am.

La pelirroja no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando. Su puerta se abrió y Billy entró. Max se sentó en la cama rápido como instinto de presa que está por ser atrapado por su depredador. Con un poco de miedo lo miró a los ojos mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás suyo y caminaba hasta ella quedando parado al lado de la cama.

"Muévete". Le dijo sin mas. 

"¿Que haces aquí?". Preguntó tirando de sus sabanas a su pecho.

"Dije muévete". Max no entendía, Billy rodeó los ojos. "Hoy se volcó una palangana de agua en mi colchón y todavía no se secó. Así que me harás un espacio".

Max frunció el ceño. "Voltea el colchón".

Billy la miró seria. "Aún no se secó. Muévete".

"Eso es una excusa para dormir conmigo". 

Billy rió. "¿Crees que necesito una excusa para dormir contigo?.

Max todavía estaba seria, lo pensó por un momento pero su hermanastro ya estaba entrando en su cama. "A mamá no le gustará..."

"Tu mamá es la que dijo que venga aquí. Como somos buenos hermanos, no tenemos porque discutir esto. Eres una buena hermana que le da espacio a su buen hermano". 

Max cerró sus ojos fuerte por un momento. Rendida se volvió a recostar de lado mirando para la ventana de su habitación casi en la punta de la cama para no tocar al chico. 

"Lo siento Max pero..." Billy se sacó su remera. "No duermo con remera". Max abrió los ojos. Su hermanastro estaba en su cama y sin remera. Claro que ya lo había visto muchas veces en cuero pero nunca había estado en esa situación. "Espero no te moleste". Rió por lo bajo.

"No estamos en verano".

"No te lo pregunté". 

Max se dio vuelta cansada suspirando. "Me importa una mierda que no te lo haya preguntado pero estás en mi habitación y no vas a..." Billy la fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Cuantas Max... cuantas veces debo decirte que no insultes?".

"¡Déjame en paz!. Si quiero insultar voy a hacerlo porque no eres el dueño de mi lengua".

"¿Y de tus labios... Puedo ser el dueño de tus labios Max?". Ella le dio un gesto de desprecio y se volvió a dar vuelta. Billy triunfador rió fuerte. 

"Solo déjame dormir".

"Por lo que veo, no estabas durmiendo, así que no me eches la culpa de ello". Dijo recostándose.

"No lo hice". Tembló por el frío y el rubio lo notó.

"Sabes Maxine..." Ella resopló. "Cuando dos personas tienen frío, una de las mejores formas de calentarse es..." Max se tapó la cara con una mano ya no soportando la presencia del chico. "Que los dos se desnuden y juntes sus cuerpos".

"Pero hay un problema, yo tengo frío, tu no".

"¿Y como lo sabes?".

"Bueno, te sacaste la remera" _Jaque mate_ idiota pensó Max.

"Bien jugada Maxine". Sabía que eso la provocaba y le encantaba provocarla.

"Ya deja de llamarme así". 

"¿O que?".

"O nada, pero sabes que no me gusta". A Billy le pareció tierno la forma en que lo dijo y sonrió. La voz de Max tenía un tono de sueño.

"¿Ya te vas dormir?". Preguntó el rubio pero no obtuvo respuesta. "Maaaaax". Jugó con ella como siempre hacía. "Maxiiineee". Se acercó a ella y se puso en su oído. "Maaaaaaaaaax". Dijo suave.

La colorada saltó alejándose de él con los nervios de punta. "Basta Billy, por favor, quiero dormir". Dijo mirándolo seria. Billy rió acostándose en su lugar. Max volvió a recostarse. 

"No voy a dejar que te duermas si no me cuentas lo que hiciste anoche".

"Claro, por ahí venía la cosa... ¡Dios!". Billy miró su cabeza, ya que era lo único que podía ver. "No voy a contarte nada, porque no hay nada que contarte y no debo hacerlo porque es mi vida".

"Cuéntame Max". La sacudió.

"Basta". Se quejó ella.

"Maaaax"

"Billy"

"Cuentaaameeeee".

"Suficiente".

"Cueeentaaameeee Maaaax". Dijo en su oreja. Max se dio la vuelta y comenzó a golpearlo varias veces cansada de que no la dejara en paz. Le pegaba en su brazo y lo único que podía escuchar era el estallido de sus manos contra la piel de Billy y las risas de éste. 

"Déjame en paz... déjame dormir". Siguió golpeándolo y luego lo tomó del pelo y lo apretó fuerte mientras apretaba sus dientes diciendo "Quiero dormiiiiiiir". Lo soltó en el momento en que se dio cuenta que Billy ya no se estaba riendo y que sus ojos la estaban fulminando. Se había pasado de la raya, en realidad no supo de donde sacó tanto valor para hacerle eso. Max quedó con su boca abierta en una "O" tratando de articular palabra mientras Billy la miraba con rabia. "B-Billy... yo... es que... tu.. yo...". Billy se cercó a ella lentamente, mientras ella retrocedía acostándose en el colchón tratando de hundirse en él. El rubio cada vez se acercaba mas acorralándola en el colchón. "Es que tu no dejabas... no me dejabas dormir Billy". 

"Y supongo que eso te dio el derecho de tirar así de mi pelo". 

"Tu me tiras del pelo y no tienes el derecho. A mi también me duele y créeme me duele mas que a ti". 

"Yo soy mayor.." 

"Y yo soy menor". 

Billy puso una mano en su cuello presionando un poco. "¿Te crees lista?".

"Solo creo que piensas tener poder sobre en mi porque eres hombre, porque eres como tu padre". Dijo con miedo. 

El rubio la miró por un momento y se alejó de ella acostándose boca arriba mirando el techo. La colorada se quedó por unos segundos estática y se giró para no ver a su hermanastro.

La noche fue extraña para los dos, por un lado Max pudo conciliar el sueño después de media hora pero cada vez que se movía abría sus ojos porque sabía de la presencia del chico. Y por otro lado, Billy pudo dormir después de una hora, se sentía un inútil por todo lo que su hermanastra dijo. Tenía razón, había tenido una oportunidad para estar en paz con ella y la arruinó. Es que le gustaba tanto verla enfadada. O tal vez le gustaba mucho hacerla enojar. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, él no era como su padre.

En fin, durmieron hasta que a la mañana siguiente, Susan entró a la habitación y se sorprendió al ver a los chicos en la misma cama. "Chicos". Dijo confundida. 

Max y Billy despertaron de un salto. La pelirroja movió los pelos de su cara refregándose los ojos mientras que el rubio se sentaba en la cama.

"¿Que sucede Susan?". Respondió Billy. 

"¿Que hacen durmiendo juntos?". Max miró a su madre por un momento y luego a Billy.

"Es que... Max me pidió que duerma con ella por una pesadilla y no quería dejarla sola". Max lo miró sin poder creerlo, le había mentido. 

"Ohh, bueno. ¿Estás bien cariño?". La pelirroja la miró y asintió. "¿Que pesadilla tuviste?.

"Que un gran monstruo me retenía en su trono y me golpeaba". Dijo fulminando de reojo a su hermanastro mientras él la miraba serio. "Pero me rescataba un lindo chico y me alejaba del monstruo, dejándolo como un idiota". Miró a su madre y sonrió un poco.

Su madre sonrió. "Oh bien. ¿Acaso ese chico lindo se llamaba Steve?". Susan rió mientras que Billy las miraba a las dos. 

"Tal vez". Sonrió Max haciendo que el rubio se levantara de la cama y se fuera de su habitación sin antes escuchar a Susan que les dijo que vayan a desayunar. 

Billy volteó en la puerta "Ya veras". 

"Me las pagaras, gran idiota". Dijo Max mirando por donde el chico había salido. 


	6. "Mentiras".

Estaba decidida a vengarse de su hermanastro por lo que le había hecho pasar. ¿Como podía ser tan mediocre?. Jugaba con ella todo el tiempo y además la amenazaba a cada rato. La mañana en el desayuno, tanto Billy como Max no se hablaron pero intercambiaron miradas, a veces él opinaba cosas como "Yo dormí muy bien. ¿Y tu hermanita?", solo para molestarla. Ella lo fulminaba con la mirada. Estaba decidida a seguirle el juego para verlo sufrir, así como sufría ella cada vez que estaba a solas con él. Iba a humillarlo, claro que después Billy buscaría la forma de devolvérselo y sería simple para él, pero ella tenía planeado escapar a la casa de alguno de sus amigos.   
******************************************  
Subieron al auto y los dos estuvieron callados como 3 minutos. Tiempo que se hizo eterno.  
"Hoy no te irás con tus amigos. Vienes directo conmigo". Sonrió. Eso es lo que le gustaba, hacer que Max se vaya con él y que se sienta bajo su poder por no ir con sus amigos.   
"No puedo. Tengo que hacer un trabajo y ya arreglé para hacerlo hoy después de clases". ¿Quieres jugar Billy? pensó ella.  
Billy la miró de costado. "¿Con quien?". Dijo serio.  
"Con Mike". Soltó mirando al frente.  
"Ohh, bueno. Te pasaré a buscar por la escuela igual y te llevaré a la casa". Dijo mas tranquilo.  
"No hace falta".  
"Y te pasaré a buscar a las cinco por su casa". Esquivando a su hermanastra.   
"Gracias... hermanito". Dijo con su cabeza bien en alto.  
Billy la miró, ella estaba enojada por lo que había pasado, por eso está actuando así, pensó.  
Cuando llegaron al colegio cada uno se fue por su lado, Billy la miró hasta que ella desapareció de su vista.  
******************************************  
"Esta bien, pero no quiero tener problemas con él". Dijo Mike sacando un libro de su casillero.  
"No los tendrás, solo es una pequeña mentira". Le respondió Max.   
"Si, pero va a matarme si se entera". Cerró la puerta y la miró.  
"Él no se enterará, además es solo si te pregunta. Tranquilo". Mike desvió la mirada de ella para mirar por detrás del hombro de la colorada.   
"¡Oh rayos!, ahí viene...¿que hago?". Dijo Mike entrando en pánico viendo a Billy acercarse a ellos.  
"Tranquilo Mike". Lo agarró del brazo después de mirar a su hermano. "Es sencillo, si te pregunta le dices que si y listo".  
"Va a matarme..." Dijo mirando a Max y después a Billy que ya estaba a su lado.  
Los chicos miraron al mayor por unos segundos antes de que hablara. "Entonces... Mike..." Dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre. "¿Sobre de que trata el trabajo?".   
"Sobre...". Dijo Max pero Billy la cortó.  
"Dije Mike". Volvió su vista al chico.   
"Sobre..." Billy hizo un gesto esperando la respuesta. "Sobre... el universo, claro".  
"El universo..." Mike asintió. "En el universo quedarás si me estás mintiendo". Mike y Max agrandaron sus ojos. Billy se acercó más al niño. "Y de la luna te colgaré si le tocas un pelo a mi hermana".   
"Cierra la boca Billy, déjalo en paz". Max no pudo contener eso.  
Billy la miró sin separarse del chico. "Esa boca..." Largó un suspiro y volvió su vista al chico. "Estás avisado". Mike asintió mientras Billy se separaba de él y desaparecía por el pasillo.   
Mike respiró profundo calmando sus nervios mientras que Max lo tomaba del brazo.   
"¿Estas bien?". Preguntó ella.  
"Si. Solo que casi me mata... Te dije que se daría cuenta..."  
"Él no se dio cuenta Mike, tranquilo". El chico negó con la cabeza mas tranquilo. Will se acercó a ellos.   
"Oigan... ¿que fue eso?". Los chicos lo miraron.  
"Nada... solo... lidiábamos con mi hermano".   
"Hermanastro". Le recordó Mike. No sabía el por qué pero Mike siempre le recordaba que era su hermanastro.  
"Si, mi hermanastro". Rodeó los ojos.  
"Ohh, ok". Contestó simplemente Will. "¿Están bien?".   
"Claro". Max abrazó a Mike rodeando sus brazos sobre su cuello de costado. "Nada pasó. ¿Ves lo contentos que estamos?". Mike sonrió por la ironía de su amiga. Nunca se habían tratado así pero los dos pensaron que estaba buena la idea de ser mas cercanos.   
"Son extraños... y los dos". Los tres rieron mientras caminaban por el pasillo para su clase. Max enredó su brazo con el de Will como solía hacer hasta que llegaron al salón.  
La clase fue tranquila. Hicieron grupos de tres y ellos se quedaron juntos. Max estuvo por momentos distraída pensando en lo que había planeado para su querido acosador personal. Eso la hacía reír por dentro.  
******************************************  
Ella sabía que Billy estaría afuera esperándola como dijo, entonces fue hacia el estacionamiento para seguir con su plan. Y allí lo encontró,apoyado en el auto, esperándola.  
"Hola Billy". Dijo animada.  
"Entra". Le respondió seco dirigiéndose a su puerta.  
"No". Billy la miró. "Solo quería avisarte que cambié de compañero para el proyecto, voy a hacerlo con Will. Y la señora Byers está aquí, no necesitas llevarme". Max se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar mientras Billy la miraba enojado."Ahh". Se giró. "No necesito que vayas por mi... Steve estará allí... él me llevará... a casa". Con esto se giró y se fue con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro mientras que su hermanastro ardía de furia.   
******************************************  
La tarde en la casa de los Byers estuvo genial para Max. Pasó mucho tiempo jugando con ellos, merendando y sin tarea.   
"¿Cómo vas con Billy?". Preguntó Eleven en un susurro para su amiga.  
Max la miró por un momento y luego dirigió la vista hacia sus amigos para ver que no hayan oído. "Bien... muy bien".  
"¿Muy bien?".   
"Si". La miró y le dedicó una sonrisa.  
"¿Segura?".  
"Claro". Dijo Max volviendo su vista adelante, sintiendo como su estómago se revolvía por pensar en lo que haría su hermano.  
La tarde siguió normal. Steve los visitó ya que había comenzado una amistad con Johnatan. Estuvieron una hora mas todos juntos dentro de la casa cuando sintieron el motor de un auto. Max rodeó los ojos y suspiró al reconocerlo.  
"Le dije que no venga por mi".   
"Estoy teniendo un deja vu en este momento". Dijo Mike.  
"Por Dios no". Comentó Steve.  
"Esta vez somos muchos contra uno... no te molerá a palos". Opinó Dustin. Los demás lo miraron y Steve rodeó los ojos.   
Max se dirigió a la ventana y vio como su hermanastro se bajaba del auto y se dirigía a la casa.   
"Permiso". Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Will a abrir la puerta, mientras que todos estaban mirando la escena.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió el rubio la estaba mirando con un cigarrillo en la boca y muy serio. "Vamonos".  
"Aún no terminamos". Le dijo ella manteniendo la mirada.  
"¿Que cosa?... ¿La tarea o el juego?". Todos los miraron.  
"El juego".   
"Bien...". Dijo metiéndose en la casa. "Te esperaré". Billy se acercó a los demás pasando de largo por los dos chicos mayores. "Buenas noches amigos". Dijo con ironía.   
"Billy no molestes". Lo reprendió la pelirroja.   
El rubio se sentó en el sillón al lado de Jane. "No molesto... solo espero a mi hermanita a que termine de jugar con sus amigos para llevarla a casa... ¿no soy de lo mas tierno?". Ninguno rió ante su ironía. Max rodeó los ojos mientras se acercaba a la mesa del juego que estaba frente al sillón. Se acomodó justo en frente de Billy.  
"Bien... sigamos". Dijo Dustin.   
"¿Cómo estás Lucas?". Dijo el rubio haciendo saltar a Will que estaba a su lado. Lucas lo miró y volvió su mirada al juego.   
"Muy bien Billy... ¿y tú?". El rubio dejó de fumar apagando el cigarrillo en un cenicero que estaba en la mesa y sonrió.   
"Muy bien... sobretodo porque ya no estás con mi hermana". Todos lo miraron, Max lo fulminó.  
"Es que... Max y yo decidimos ser amigos, ya sabes... prefiero tenerla en mi vida como una amistad y no perderla por una estupidez de noviazgo. Lamento que te molestara mucho que sea su novio. Lo que no entiendo es el por qué".  
"Bueno... Max siempre fue muy rebelde... y desde que está con ustedes se ha puesto peor".  
"Con ustedes... pero te molesto yo, no ellos".   
"Lucas no sigas su juego".Dijo Max mirándolo.  
"Además... no es que ella sea rebelde. Tu no la dejas en paz, ella quiere divertirse y tu la quieres tener en una cárcel".  
"Ignóralo". Dijo Max.  
"¿Acaso crees que es de tu propiedad?". Siguió Lucas.   
Billy rió. "Sainclar... tal vez ella no quería tenerte de novio. Tal vez no la satisfacías".  
"Billy". Lo reprendió Max.   
"¿Y la podrías satisfacer tu Hargrove?. Preguntó Steve. Billy lo miró y se rió.   
"No creo que sea tan imbécil para pretender algo con su hermana". Opinó Mike. Billy lo fulminó con la mirada.  
"¿Quien habló de pretender?". Dijo Billy. Todos hablaban sin saber lo incómoda que se estaba sintiendo Max.  
"Cuando una persona insiste en estar con otra y la hostiga todo el tiempo..." Habló Eleven y giró la cabeza hacia Billy. "¿Eso no es pretender?". Max sacó los ojos suplicando por dentro que su amiga no diga nada mas.   
"Ya basta". Dijo Max. "Vamos Billy".   
Billy le sostuvo la mirada a Jane por un momento mas.   
"Billy... por favor...vamos".  
Él la miró. "Claro... pero antes me gustaría que tu y Will me muestren su trabajo".   
"¿Que trabajo?". Dijo Will mirando a Max. Ella se paralizó mientras le sostenía la mirada a Will. Billy se pasó una mano por la cara sonriendo.  
"El trabajo del universo que finalmente hicimos con Max". La cubrió Mike. Ella lo miró y asintió.  
"Si, le dije a Billy que lo haría contigo pero al final lo hicimos nosotros dos". Will comprendió lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo al igual que los demás.  
"Bien... lo quiero ver". Dijo Billy.  
"No lo tenemos... Mi madre se llevó mi mochila y allí están los dos trabajos en un folio para no olvidarnos de él". Max pensó que Mike era un experto de las mentiras.  
"Claro... bien Max... vamonos". Ella se levantó al igual que él. La pelirroja agarró sus pertenencias. "Nuestros padres se fueron a cenar a la casa de sus amigos... estaremos solos". Un escalofríos le recorrió la columna, apretó sus ojos".  
"Hijo de puta". Soltó Dustin mirando a Billy y él le devolvió la mirada. "Estás amenazándola... ya entendemos esas indirectas". Se paró enfrentando al mayor. Steve lo separó.   
"Bien Dustin ya es suficiente". Lo calmó Steve.  
"Si Dustin, escucha a la niñera". Se rió Billy en la cara del chico.  
"Max...". Habló Steve sin sacarle los ojos de encima al rubio. "¿Quieres venir a dormir a mi casa?". A Billy se le borró la sonrisa del rostro mientras que la pelirroja volteaba a verlos. "Solo debes hacer una llamada a tu madre... estoy seguro que te dejará".   
Billy se le tiró encima agarrándolo del cuello de la campera. "Voy a matarte...". Los gritos de los chicos se podían escuchar por detrás, mientras que Johnatan intentaba que ninguno de los niños toque al rubio. "Si le tocas un solo pelo...".  
"¿Que harás Hargrove?... ¿Vas a golpearla como la otra vez?". Los chicos no pudieron escuchar lo que dijo Steve por los gritos pero sí Eleven, Max y Johanatan que se dio vuelta a mirarlos.   
Billy lo miró por unos segundos mas y lo soltó. Se dirigió hacia la salida mirando a Max. "¿Que harás?". Miró a Max. Ella no podía decir nada. "Entiendo". Dijo Billy afirmando con la cabeza y saliendo de la casa. Max sintió que su corazón le dolía. Sentía tristeza en los ojos de su hermanastro. Corrió hacia él por afuera de la casa.   
"Billy espera". Todos la siguieron. Billy ya estaba metiéndose al auto ignorándola. "Iré contigo".   
Los chicos empezaron a gritarle a Max que no haga eso. Billy le abrió la puerta sin mirarla, estaba enojado y dolido pero se sentía orgulloso de haberse llevado a Max con él.   
Cuando el auto se puso en marcha todos miraron como se alejaban de la casa.  
************************************  
No hablaron como por cinco minutos, hasta que Billy rió. "Viniste conmigo al final".  
"No soy un maldito premio, no festejes". Dijo Max de mala gana mirando por la ventanilla el oscuro camino. Billy la miró de costado. "Y por favor... no quiero tener ningún tipo de contacto cuando lleguemos a casa".   
Billy estacionó el auto a un costado del camino. Ella se movió incómoda.  
"Bien... como quieras... si no quieres en casa...". Se acercó a la pelirroja pero ella le pegó en la mano donde la iba a tocar frunciendo el ceño.   
"Basta, no es gracioso".  
"Nadie se está riendo". Volvió a acercarse pero ella lo esquivó.  
"Estoy hablando en serio".   
"Yo también Max... déjate llevar". Se acercó a ella para besarla y la pelirroja le pegó un cachetazo. Billy se quedó por un momento quieto mirando a la dirección en donde su cara había quedado y Max con los ojos saltones sorprendiéndose de sí misma.  
"No soy una de tus zorras... no vuelvas a hablarme así, no vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos vuelvas a pretender besarme". Billy la miro sin expresión. "Soy tu herma...".  
"Hermanastra". Se apresuró a decir él. La miró por unos segundos mas y volvió a acomodarse para manejar hasta su casa.   
***********************************  
Al llegar cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, ninguno de los dos se dijo una sola palabra. Max se puso su pijama y se acostó. Billy caminó por el pasillo y se detuvo en la puerta mirándola como se acomodaba en la cama.  
"Quiero ver ese trabajo corregido".   
Max lo miró sobresaltada, no se había percatado de él. Giró los ojos. "No hay trabajo Billy... fue una mentira para estar con mis amigos". Billy no pareció sorprenderse, solo la miró.   
"¿Que voy a hacer contigo Max?". Ella lo miró seria. "En otro momento hubiera caminado hacia ti y te estaría tirando del pelo, rompiendo algo y estarías llorando... pero ahora... ahora no puedo hacer eso". Max lo miró con cierta pena. "No soportaría verte llorar". Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada. "¿Que es lo que has hecho conmigo Max?". Dijo mirándola, largando un suspiro antes de irse y dejar a su hermanastra con una culpa enorme.  
***********************************  
Max no pudo dormir como por tres horas. Su cabeza giraba por lo que Billy le había dicho. Sentía pena por él... pero estaba mal. Estaba mal los sentimientos de su hermanastro para con ella. Eso no podía pasar. "Solo quiere hacer lo que hace con las demás". Dijo en voz alta tratando de convencerse, pero no lo hacía. Había algo mas en las palabras de Billy, algo que la hacía sentir mal cada vez que lo rechazaba. "Es solo un capricho... una obsesión". Dijo con un suspiro. Sería tan fácil estar con él... solo tenía que tragarse su orgullo, caminar hasta la habitación de al lado y meterse en su cama. Pero no podía hacer eso... eso estaba mal. "¿Por que demonios estoy pensando en eso?... ¡Dios!". Dijo girándose para dormir. Pero no pudo, sin saber que en la habitación de al lado, un chico estaba en su cama llorando por ella.


	7. Lo siento

Cuando amaneció, Max arrugó su cara por la luz del sol que entraba por su ventana. Se sentó con fatiga en su cama y después de unos minutos se fue a bañar. Su madre la llamó para desayunar antes de ir al colegio y ella fue encantada a comer porque su estómago estaba pidiendo alimento. Rogaba no cruzar a su hermanastro, tenía una pequeña esperanza que se desvaneció cuando escuchó su voz hablando con Susan.   
"Te lo digo Susan, hay que tener cuidado con los niños de ahora". La mirada del rubio se dirigió a la de su hermana cuando le pasó por al lado callada. "Sobre todo con las niñas... Las calladas son las peores".   
Max sirvió su desayuno sin meterse en la conversación y con la mirada puesta en su taza de cereal. "Ya lo creo, por eso espero que Max hable mucho". Río Susan y Billy la siguió.  
"Sabes Susan, Maxine está bastante callada esta mañana... Cuidado". Su madrastra le sonrió.   
"No me digas así". Le dijo la pelirroja sin mirarlo.  
"Max, no seas grosera". La regañó su madre. Ella rodeó los ojos. Susan se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos, entonces el rubio aprovechó el momento para mirar a Max en silencio y ponerla incómoda. Ella sentía su mirada pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. Billy se levantó de su silla y se sentó al lado de ella.   
"Basta". Dijo rápido la pelirroja sin mirarlo.  
"Yo no te hice nada". Río mirándola.  
"Ya sé lo que pretendes"  
"No tienes ni idea". Se acercó lento a ella.  
"Mamaaaaaa". Grito Max y Billy la miro con cuchillos en los ojos.   
Susan apareció nuevamente. "¿Que sucede Max? ¿Por qué gritas así?"   
"No, nada es que .... Te iba a avisar que después de la escuela iré a dormir a la casa de El".   
"Ohhh.. bien. Justo te iba a decir que esta noche te ibas a quedar sola con Billy pero mejor... Billy tienes la noche para ti". Susan volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa. Max casi se ríe sabiendo que había arruinado cualquier plan del rubio. Solo sonrió. Billy se paró y se puso detrás de la silla de ella acercándose a su oreja.  
"Las vas a pagar".  
"Déjame en paz". Lo miró por primera vez en el día.  
"No te vas a salir con la tuya Maxine"  
"Max..."  
"Luego de la escuela vas a venir para esta casa o te arrepentirás"   
"¿Si?" Lo desafío.  
"Si". La fulminó con la mirada.  
"¿Y que vas a hacer? Vas a ir a buscarme? ¿O vas a golpearme?.   
Billy la miró sin decir una palabra. "Ya te dije que no se repetirá eso, pero no me tientes a que te haga otra cosa".  
"¿Que cosa?"  
Billy se acercó a ella mirando sus labios, la pelirroja no se movía porque sabía que no se iba a atrever a tocarla estando su madre. "Tu sabes que cosa". Dijo rozando sus labios, Max se paró de la silla justo en el momento que Susan entraba.  
"Bien Max, a la escuela".  
"Claro". Soltó ella sin mirar a ninguno.  
*****************************************

El camino había estado tranquilo hasta en el momento que Billy decidió desviarse del camino y eso alteró a su hermana.   
"¿Que haces?" Dijo mirando a todos lados.  
"Te dije que no me tentaras".   
Max lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada. "Billy... Al colegio... Ahora". Dijo un poco agitada.  
"Claro". Rió el rubio.  
"No es gracioso Billy no me hace gracia".  
"¿Sabes que es lo que no me hace gracia a mi Max? Que estés todo el tiempo provocándome... Todo el maldito tiempo". Gritó y ella se aferró a la puerta del coche sin dejar de mirarlo frunciendo el entrecejo. "Y encima dices que soy un lunático por querés hacerlo contigo... ¿Y sabes que Max? Soy hombre".  
"¿Hacerlo?" Dijo para ella pero el rubio la escuchó.  
"Si Max, hacerlo. Sexo, ya sabes"  
"Ya basta Billy, para el auto".  
"Y te haces la inocente". Dijo sarcástico.  
"¿Inocente? No me hago la inocente y no te provoco Billy". Él rió. "Eres tú el que cree eso, jamás buscaría provocarte. A diferencia de ti, yo si recuerdo que eres mi hermano y jamás pensaría de esa forma".  
"No te creo".  
"Ese es tu problema"   
Billy frenó de golpe e hizo que Max se golpeara contra la ventana. Cuando la pelirroja miró por la ventanilla vió un bosque. ¿Cuando fue el momento que se adentraron ahí?. Estaban en el medio de la nada.  
"Ahora sí". Dijo apagando el auto.  
"¿Que esto Billy? Pregunto Max asustada.  
"Árboles, tierra, pájaros... Un bosque Max". Dijo señalando cada cosa. Ella rodeó los ojos, era algo que no podía evitar.  
"Me refiero a por qué me trajiste aquí".  
"Ahhhh... Sencillo... Para esto". Billy se acercó a Max de repente y la besó. Su primer beso real. Max se quedó quieta pero el movimiento ágil de él hizo que abra sus labios y el rubio aprovechó eso para introducirse más en su interior. El beso no duró más de quince segundos pero Billy lo disfrutó mucho. Max se dió cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se separó rápido.  
"¿Que carajos?". Dijo dando vuelta su cara y pasándose la mano por la boca para borrar el beso.  
"Max! No digas groserías y no hagas eso porque tendré que hacerlo otra vez". Volvió a tomarla y a besarla apasionadamente. Sus grandes manos fueron a cada lado de su cabeza para que no se escapara pero Max no parecía tener intensión de salir de esa escena. Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada.  
"Billy..."  
Creí que no querías que te besara". Sonrió.  
"No quería..." Billy borró su sonrisa. "Pero ahora sí". Ambos sonrieron. Billy se aproximó a besarla cuando ella le golpeó sus genitales fuerte e hizo que el rubio se separa del dolor. "No vuelvas a tocarme un pelo maldito pervertido". Max bajo del auto enojada. Camino lejos del Camaro y escucho de lejos como su hermanastro bajaba del auto y la llamaba. Ella no giro a mirarlo pero podía notar la ira en la voz de él y como se aproximaba a ella.  
"Vuelve aquí maldita escoria".   
"No te parecía escoria hace unos segundos". Le gritó ella.  
"Vuelve aquí o te arrepentirás".  
Max giró. "Ya estoy arta de tus amenazas". Le gritó. "Si vas a hacerme algo solo hazlo... Pero no estés amenazandome cada vez que me ves". Billy la miro serio. "¡Soy tu hermana, comprende eso Billy!".  
"No". Le gritó fuerte. Ella lo miró con miedo. "No eres mi maldita hermana... Eres mi hermanastra. Y no puedo dejar esto Max".  
Ella comenzaba a llorar. "¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué me haces esto?".  
"Porque te amo Max". Ella lo miró extrañada, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer. Se miraron por un tiempo. "Te lo dije... No sé que demonios hiciste conmigo Max... Pero te amo y no puedo dejar de hacerlo... estoy totalmente obsesionado contigo".  
"Tu no me amas... El amor no es obsesión... Tu me odias y es ese el motivo por el cual me haces esto".  
"¡Claro que no!".  
"¡Si!". Billy se acercó a ella mientas retrocedía y frenó cuando chocó contra un árbol. "Basta... Déjame".  
"Si no sientes un gramo de cariño por mi... Por ese beso que te dí... Dímelo ahora Max... Y no volveré a molestarte". Ella se tapó la cara y lloro más fuerte. Billy la miro callado y cerro los ojos. "Bien... Sube al auto... Te llevaré a la escuela". Camino hacia su automóvil. Max lo miró como se alejaba y corrió tras él.   
"Billy...". El giro despacio. "Lo siento". Él la miró por unos segundos y giró para caminar. Max lo tomo del brazo para volver a girarlo y con ambas manos lo tomó de la cara y lo besó. Ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno, corto pero muy tierno. Las lágrimas de ella no sé terminaban. Separaron sus labios pero no sus frentes. "Lo siento.... Pero somos hermanos".   
"No Max... Somos hermanastros". Se miraron, Billy la sostuvo por la cintura pegándola a él y volvió a besarla. Está vez ella no se separó, se dejó llevar. Ambos sabían lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Pero lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba presenciando la escena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por haber estado tanto tiempo sin actualizar! Estuve súper ocupada por la facultad, pero aquí estoy de vuelta!! Les cuento que hasta hice un video de Max y Billy con canción súper romántica como intro de la historia peeeero no sé puede subir por acá, o si? (Que por cierto me quedó en la compu que se rompió la pantalla, pero veo si lo puedo rescatar). Si alguien sabe si puedo subirlo acá que me avise. Estaba pensando hacer un Instagram y subirlo ahí, además nos sirve para estar en contacto y avisarles cuando subo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias amores 😘 espero les guste el nuevo capítulo y compartan con amigos... Los quiero !!


End file.
